


SNAKE BEATERS KO AND HINATE

by komaedaskun



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A FRIEND WROTE THIS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedaskun/pseuds/komaedaskun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN</p>
            </blockquote>





	SNAKE BEATERS KO AND HINATE

Once apron a time  
tehre were thes e people call HinaTEr and Komaeder

and they were stuck on plan with snakes cuz monokuma try to kill hthem

"HOW ARE WE ESCAPE HINATEIT?" kKomae cried  
Hinat culntk not stend see ko like this so he become kawai Izooroo Kamicrazy  
and ko gasp he was so pretty!  
"I AM TRIED OF THESE MITHER FDUCKI NG SNAKES ON THISES MOTHER FUKIN OLANE!"!""  
BanjoandIzukki kamikazi and Komanna Nagitoast then stare at eachother and Izuryupoo pick up ko as swift as a cheater and jump out of plain...

"WE'RE GONNA FALL ON2WATER ND DIE IZURPOOPOO!" Ko yell

"NO WE NOT U FAGGIT." IZURYUK KAMAMAMAMAMCHAMELEON THEN LIFTED UP MIGHTY AHOGE AND START TO WAVE HAIR BACK ON FOUR THwARDS

THEYY START TO FLY OMG

"ilu bae" Ko say  
"ilu 2 dipsht" Izurrut sai and then they make hot steamy in-flight air homo sexy times nisty nasty.


End file.
